


The Outsiders Text Posts and Drabbles

by dontleavemehigh



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Angst, Bisexual Dallas Winston, Crack, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Gay Johnny Cade, Headcanon, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Swearing, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontleavemehigh/pseuds/dontleavemehigh
Summary: Text posts and drabbles about everyone's favorite Greasers!Go ahead and request a headcanon or drabble in the comments if it's not already in the work :)
Relationships: Darrel Curtis & Ponyboy Curtis & Sodapop Curtis, Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard, Sodapop Curtis & Steve Randle, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	1. the greasers as vines

**Darry and Ponyboy:** *having an absolute brawl in the living room*

 **Sodapop, in the kitchen:** can I get some eggs?

 **Sodapop:** can I PLEASE get some eggs?

**Ponyboy, after he gets jumped:** Ahh

 **Ponyboy, after Johnny kills Bob:** AHHhh

 **Ponyboy, after Johnny fucking dies:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Buck, walking into Dallas's room:** WAKE UP SLEEPYHEADD

 **Dallas:** Ugh Jesus- *mumbling*

 **Johnny, coming out from under the covers:** what the fuck, man..?

 **Buck:** OHJKFSJDKFJ

**Ponyboy:** vegetable oil is made from vegetables-

 **Sodapop:** and coconut oil is made from coconuts-

 **Ponyboy:** so BABY oil-

 **Darry:** CAN'T WE JUST HAVE A NICE FAMILY DINNER?!

**Darry:** Okay you know what yOU'RE IN TIME OUT

 **Darry:** GET ON TOP OF THE FRIDGE

**Darry:** _GET UP THERE_

**Ponyboy:** THIS HOUSE IS A _FUCKING NIGHTMARE_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vine credits to their creators, and text post credit to everyone who's made a greasers as vines compilation on youtube :)


	2. the greasers and the socs shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone saying random shit. what's new?

**(the outsiders as random quotes)**

**Darry, looking over at his siblings:** yeah I don’t associate with them

 **Sodapop, staring at the mirror:** why am I single, I am literally so hot!

 **Ponyboy:** Wattpad is terrible for my mental health, but here we are

 **Johnny:** the school is having a virtual meeting because it is too dangerous to discuss in person about how they’re gonna send 2000 kids back to school, isn’t that just great

 **Two-bit:** I don’t pay attention i just wing it

 **Steve:** out of all the colors in the alphabet-

 **Dallas, talking to Johnny:** how are you gonna say you wanna live life to the fullest when you literally tried to get a car to run you over yesterday

 **Tim, after making plans with someone and not showing up:** oh yeah sorry about that I had to uh, throw a funeral for my fish because it drowned, you get it right?

 **Curly:** dude I don’t know if I’m the right person to go to for advice, I literally choked on air two minutes ago

 **Angela:** I can’t even comprehend anything you say anymore

 **Randy:** you look like the school pizza, don’t talk to me

 **Bob:** I got a forty five on my Spanish test the other day, I didn’t study but I think I did pretty good

 **Cherry:** I laughed at the teacher's bad jokes and he still gave me an F, like make it make sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to staygoldponebone on tumblr!


	3. jally but high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the outsiders but johnny and dallas are high

**(the drive-in, but dally's high)**

**Dallas:** are you a _real_ redhead?

 **Cherry:** get your feet off my-

 **Dallas, squinting hard:** oh my god

 **Dallas:** are you wearing a wig right now??

 **Ponyboy, who's sober:** no- dal, dal it's not a-

 **Dallas:** and it's purple

 **Cherry, realizing:** n..no, it's red

 **Dallas:** it's fucking _purple_

**(johnny finds a stash)**

**Dallas, coming back to his room:** hey Johnny I- oh my god

 **Johnny, wrapping tinsel around the bedposts:** DALLY YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE!

 **Dallas:** what the fuck did I just walk into

 **Johnny, getting down on one knee:** shh- just go with it,,

 **Dallas:** Johnny how did you even find my- WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT

 **Johnny, holding a fucking engagement ring:** that's not important right now

**(the aftermath of johnny finding the stash)**

**Steve, going into big brother mode as soon as he sees Johnny:** what the hell did you do?!

 **Johnny, sobbing hysterically:** H- HE DOESN'T WANT TO MARRY ME!

 **Johnny:** I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME

 **Dallas:** I'm sorry I have no idea how much he had

 **Two-Bit:** goddammit dal, I was supposed to be the flower boy!

 **Sodapop, gasping loudly:** BUT 

**Sodapop:** BUT _I_ WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE FLOWER BOY

(and then even more chaos ensues)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credits to me :))


	4. Two-Bit's Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two-Bit being a little shit and pranking everyone by calling them their real names

**Two-Bit but he calls everyone by their full names**

**(1. Darry)**

**Darry:** Two-Bit, I made some extra cake, if you want some

 **Two-Bit:** I would love some, Darrel

 **Darry:** call me that one more time and I'll eat it myself

 **Two-Bit:** WAIT WHAT NO HEY

**(2. Sodapop)**

**Sodapop:** Two-Bit have you seen my-

 **Two-Bit:** No I have not, Sodapop Patrick Curtis.

 **Sodapop:** I..alrighty then

**(3. Ponyboy)**

**Two-Bit:** _PONYBOY MICHAEL CURTIS_

**Ponyboy:** _aHh_

**Two-Bit:** hi

 **Ponyboy:** ....hi

**(4. Steve)**

**Steve:** alright Two-Bit, I'm heading out

 **Two-Bit:** see ya', Stephen

 **Steve:** night, _Keith_

**Two-Bit:**

**Two-Bit:** _no_

**(5. Johnny)**

**Two-Bit:** hey Johnathan

 **Johnny:** w- what??

 **Two-Bit:** what's wrong, John?

 **Johnny:** ??????

**Johnny:** _what is happening right now_

**(6. Dallas)**

**Dallas:** Hey! Two-Bit!

 **Two-Bit:** Hello Dallas Winston

**Dallas:**

**Dallas:** _what._

**Two-Bit:** Jesus shit fuck okay I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to me :)


	5. i ain't never seen two pretty best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of posts based on the meme. enjoy.

**(SAY IT)**

**Dally, looking over at the living room:** Steve and Soda have been arm wrestling for a while, what the hell are they betting on?

 **Ponyboy, sighing and shaking his head:** just.. don't

 **Soda in the living room:** SAY IT! SAY YOU'RE THE PRETTY BEST FRIEND

**Steve, using every ounce of his strength:** _NO YOU SAY IT_

**(how all of the friendship duos would react to the meme)**

**Random Soc:** I ain't never seen two pretty best friends. It's always one of em gotta be ugly.

**(1. Ponyboy & Johnny)**

**Ponyboy:** I mean, Johnny's pretty good looking

 **Johnny:** oh- thanks man :)

 **Ponyboy:** no problem Johnnycake :)

**(2. Steve & Sodapop)**

**Soda, in unison:** it's obviously Steve-

 **Steve, in unison:** it's obviously Soda-

**Soda:**

**Steve:**

**Soda, whispering:** we never did finish that arm wrestle did we

**(3. Dally & Tim)**

**Dally:** sorry but have you SEEN tim?

 **Tim:** ..oh- uh, thanks Dal-

 **Dally:** I didn't mean it like that but you do you

**(4. Cherry & Marcia)**

**Cherry:** we're both the pretty one

 **the Soc who asked:** no it doesn't work like-

**Cherry:** _we're both the pretty one._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit to the guy who did the pretty best friends meme of course, and me for writing the posts :)


	6. curly shepard is a sassy little shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i 100% headcannon curly as being sassy asf so here you go-
> 
> sorry for not posting in a while :(( finals are a bitch
> 
> up next: uno with the gang

**(amen, ponyboy)**

**Tim:** alright, how are we going to beat the Socs at the next rumble?

 **Ponyboy:** dal, do you have any ideas?

 **Dallas:** I'm not supposed to have any ideas, I'm the hot one.

 **Curly:** I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the hot one.

 **Ponyboy, under his breath:** can I get an amen

 **Tim:** what

 **Dallas:** what

 **Curly:** amen

 **Darry, shaking his head:** Jesus this is why you two can never be in the same room together

**(sharing is caring)**

**Curly:** there's no i in team but there's one in pizza

 **Angela:** so you're not going to share

 **Tim:** remind me why i let you live with us again?

 **Curly:** okay fine, one second, let me just make a call

**thirty minutes later**

**Tim:** why is ponyboy at our door? i thought you were getting us more pizza.

 **Curly:** why would i do that? i just got someone that i actually wanted to share with

**(curly needs to stop-)**

**Curly, wrapping an arm around Ponyboy:** so- you come around here often?

 **Darry, sipping his coffee:** he literally lives here, this is his house.

 **Darry:** he will never live at your place.

 **Curly:** y'know we can change that-

 **Darry:** no.

 **Curly:** I'm just saying, it might be nice to live in the same house when we're mister and mister Shepard

**Darry, spitting out his coffee:** _WHAT_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are popular incorrect quote prompts so I can't really give exact credit to anyone- just know that they're all from tumblr and I added onto them to make them spicy :)


	7. uno with the greasers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uno with the greasers
> 
> up next: uno with the shepards but it's literal hell

**(someone please get this man a rule book)**

**Ponyboy:** uno

 **Two-Bit, sighing loudly:** i fold

 **Darry:** i- what?

 **Two-Bit:** i said i fold, my hand is shit

 **Ponyboy:** w- this is uno

 **Two-Bit:** look at my hand, i have a 2 and a 7 and a pride flag

 **Darry, holding his head in his hands:** that's- that's a wild card

**Ponyboy:** _keith_ this is _uno_

**(I am very uncomfortable)**

**Dallas:** according to this custom card

 **Dallas:** you're a little bitch

**Darry:**

**Dallas:**

**Darry:**

**Dallas:**

**Johnny:** I am very uncomfortable with the energy we've created in the living room today

**(the aftermath of the 5483729th game)**

**Sodapop:** I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU

 **Sodapop:** YOU AREN'T MY BEST FRIEND YOU'RE A MONSTER

 **Darry, cleaning up the uno cards:** I knew this was a bad idea

 **Steve:** I DIDN'T EVEN WIN

 **Sodapop:** YOU STACKED ANOTHER +4 ON ME

 **Sodapop:** I HAD TO DRAW 12 CARDS _STEPHEN_

 **Ponyboy:** let's never play this again-

 **Darry:** agreed-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all three are credited to me, but the second one takes credit from a vine (i think-) and the third is inspired by numerous tumblr incorrect quotes :)


	8. uno with the shepards but it's literal hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you thought the greasers were chaotic? wait until you meet the shepards during game night. or any night, really.

**(part 1: we are NOT playing uno)**

**Angela:** Hey, who wants to play uno?

 **Curly:** I am _not_ playing uno with you.

 **Tim:** Neither am I. Last time we played, Curly ended up in the hospital.

 **Angela:** Come on, it was all in good fun! Wasn't it, Curls?

 **Curly:** Yeah it was really a pleasant experience to get my STOMACH _PUMPED_

**(part 2: okay I guess we ARE playing uno)**

**Angela:** Okay, whatever ˢᵒʳᵉ ˡᵒˢᵉʳ

 **Curly:** Okay good- wait what

 **Angela:** Oh nothing ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰ ᵇᵒʸ

 **Curly:** TIM DO YOU HEAR THAT

 **Tim** ..I do

 **Angela:** That's so weird, I don't hear anything ʸᵒᵘ ʲᵘˢᵗ ᵈᵒⁿᵗ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ᵗᵒ ᵖˡᵃʸ ᵇᵉᶜᵃᵘˢᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵏⁿᵒʷ ᶦˡˡ ʷᶦⁿ 

**Tim:** ..goddamn my competitive shepard blood

 **Curly:** LETS _FUCKING_ GO BARKBARK GRRBARKGRRR GRR BARK BARK GRRRR

**(part 3: goddammit angela)**

**Curly, throwing down his last card:** hAH

 **Curly:** I _WIN!_ TAKE THAT LOSERS

**(an hour later)**

**EMT:** hello? are you awake? we're almost at the hospital, just hold on a little longer, okay?

 **Curly:** what the hell?? what happened??

 **EMT:** it seems that you were stabbed numerous times in your living room. do you remember anything?

**Curly:**

**Curly:** _ANGELAAAAAAAA_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for all three goes to me :)


	9. the outsiders but with tik tok references

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the outsiders but with tik tok references because i said so

**(if dallas had found ponyboy and johnny first)**

**Dallas, seeing Bob:** so, is he drunk or is he dead?

 **Johnny:** he- he's dead. I-I killed him, Dally

 **Dallas, pulling out his phone:** okay, cool, get out of the shot real quick

 **Ponyboy:** wait Dally you can't-

 **Dallas:** no it's for a trend I swear

 **The Tik Tok audio:** BODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-ODY-

**Johnny:** _DALLY IT'S NOT THAT KIND OF BODY_

**(johnnyboy vs. jally shippers be like-)**

**Johnny, singing quietly:** I wanna ruin our friendship..

 **Dallas and Ponyboy, without skipping a beat:** we should be lovers instead-

**Johnny:**

**Dallas:**

**Ponyboy:**

**Everyone else in the living room:** please Dally _don't ___

____

__

____

**(soda and steve at it again)**

**Sodapop:** Darry, can you record this for me and Steve?? We're trying out a dance we made

 **Darry:** I mean- yeah, sure

 **Sodapop and Steve:** *start dancing*

 **The Tik Tok audio:** I said, certified freak, seven days a week,

**Darry:** _OKAY NO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW NO NO NO NO NO ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for all of them goes to me :)


	10. purly but neither of them know anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i headcanon that curly and ponyboy secretly have no idea how romance works, so have some awkward purly
> 
> i can only pray that the second hand embarrassment doesn't melt any of my readers :))

**(shepard emergency meeting)**

**Curly:** TIM TELL ME HOW TO TALK TO BOYS

 **Tim:** ?? I guess I have nothing better to do.. show me what you got

 **Curly:** I'm madly in love with you

 **Angela:** w- what? You can't just-

 **Tim:** let's just uh- try a different angle here

 **Tim:** can you be.. less intense?

 **Curly:** I...love you...ᵐᵒʳᵉᵗʰᵃⁿᴵˡᵒᵛᵉᵐʸˢᵉˡᶠ

 **Angela:** my god that's worse

**(curtis emergency meeting)**

**Ponyboy:** can you.. teach me how to talk to boys?

 **Sodapop:** I mean- whoever it is, just start with like, a compliment

 **Ponyboy:** marry me

 **Sodapop:** ..what?

 **Darry:** no thank you

 **Sodapop:** can you,, rephrase that?

 **Ponyboy:** I think you're handsome enough..to be my husband..

 **Darry & Sodapop:** ...

 **Two-Bit:** I don't know, I think he's got the hang of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit for both unfortunately goes to me
> 
> it's four am
> 
> i'm so tired
> 
> sorry if it's not funny
> 
> i'll edit it later i swear


	11. just the socs being the socs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that thing at the end.. i feel like cherry would appreciate how chill two-bit is  
> like past all of the flirting and the jokes, she still thinks he's kind of annoying, but she doesn't mind him as much
> 
> meanwhile marcia and two-bit are definitely best friends

**(we don't deserve her)**

**Marcia:** my name’s Marcia, but you can call me-

 **Marcia:** *nods head so sunglasses fall into place*

 **Marcia:** -anytime.

**(hehe rarepair go brr)**

**Cherry, watching Marcia:** Wow.

 **Bob:** Yeah I know, she's kind of-

 **Cherry:** pretty-

 **Bob:** airheaded-

 **Randy:** wait what

 **Cherry:** _*VIGOROUSLY SWEATS IN CLOSETED BI*_ NOTHING

**(gay solidarity?)**

**Marcia:** so.. Bob? ;)

 **Randy:** ..my name is Randy?

 **Marcia:** no no I mean- *clears throat*

 **Marcia:** So.. _Bob?_ ;)

 **Randy:** _FDSKAJKDFJK- ___

____

____

**Two-Bit, watching them from afar:** so.. Marcia?

 **Cherry, also watching them from afar:** mhm

 **Two-Bit:** *holds out his hand for a high five* _nice._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 is from more-incorrect-quotes on tumblr, but the other two are mine :)


	12. headcanons :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p l e a s e read this :((

hi readers :)) I've been thinking about spicing this work up a bit and remaking it into a sort of mixed headcanons and text posts/incorrect quotes book. This means most of the chapters will be a bit longer, and will include usually some headcanons and a couple of text posts. However some chapters will be just headcanons or just incorrect quotes.

The reason why I'm explaining this is because of my weird upload schedule, and because I NEED MOTIVATION ! ;(( please leave any random suggestions or requests in the comments if you can or are willing to.


	13. a typical dinner at the Curtis house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my thoughts on what a typical dinner at the Curtis house would be like  
> (Headcanon/Text Post chapter)

-Most of the gang come about thirty minutes before Darry has dinner ready, but Dallas always comes after they've started eating

-He totally doesn't show up late just because he's worried that they're going to look like a family

-He _totally_ doesn't have vulnerability issues you guys

-The order that they arrive in is almost always Ponyboy, Johnny, Sodapop, Steve, Darry, Two-Bit, Dallas but every now and then Two-Bit is incredibly late

-I mean the guy will show up at three in the morning, wake everyone up, and then ask if anyone saved him a plate

-Darry, Dallas and Steve all have to try _very_ hard not to punch him

-But usually he shows up just after Darry, and of course they all watch Mickey Mouse, if he's on

-Two-Bit gets extra sassy if anyone tries to steal his seat in front of the TV

-Steve: _I thought you were supposed to be late today..?_

-Two-Bit: _Yeah and I thought you were supposed to be sitting on the COUCH you Six Piece Chicken McNobody. Get out of my seat!_

-Random detail, but Dallas hates Mickey Mouse with a passion and will go down on that ship

-He'll never shut up about it, either

-Two-Bit: _*humming along to the intro* M-I-C, K-E-Y, M-O-U-S-E_

-Dallas: _I swear to god, this fucking mouse-_

-Steve: _Dal, calm down. He's just a mouse._

-Two-Bit: _*muttering under his breath* actually he's a MICKEY mouse.._

-Steve: _Keith I'm literally defending you shut the hell up-_

-Dallas just barely puts up with the show because everyone in the gang watches it, but he always has and always will despise Mickey Mouse

-Dinner itself is.. interesting

-Darry is a good cook, but the conversation is.. well..

-Ponyboy and Darry try to keep the arguing to a minimum but sometimes it uh- slips out

-Darry: _JUST GET GOOD GRADES DAMMIT_

-Ponyboy: _WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO, HIT ME_

-Darry: _I JUST MIGHT IF YOU DON'T CHANGE THAT ATTITUDE_

-Sodapop: _*SCREAMS IN HIGH SCHOOL DROPOUT*_

-Johnny: _*crying in the background because he can barely read*_

-Dallas: _*silently planning everyone's funeral*_

-Two-Bit and Steve: _*watching in awe and stealing everyone's food*_

-But yeah, very eventful. Curly and Tim Shepard would definitely buy tickets to watch the chaos if they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea credits!  
> text post 1- inspired by a scene from season 6 episode 4 of Space Ghost Coast to Coast  
> text posts 2 & 3- yours truly  
> headcanon/drabble- yours truly


	14. (Jally) if Dallas was more protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Outsiders, but if Dallas was more protective over Johnny  
> (Johnny/Dallas, Drabble/Text Post chapter)

-Everyone knows that if you fuck with anyone in the Curtis gang, they'll all be pissed off, but Dallas especially gets upset

-It's even worse with Johnny, in a semi-cute, semi-scary kind of way

-He always denies it though

-Sodapop: _Just admit it, Dal, you're kinda' like his bodyguard_

-Dallas: _The fuck? No I'm not._

-Johnny: _*five seconds later* Hey, Dally can you-_

-Dallas: _Who hurt you?_

-Johnny: _..what?_

-Dallas: _*pulling out his heater* Who do I need to shoot?_

-Johnny: _WAIT DALLY NO-_

-He'd burn down Tulsa if anyone besides his parents even bruised him

-Yeah I know everyone knows that he's already protective, but I want more fluff and angst so shh

-When Johnny gets jumped, the whole gang has to stop him from brutally murdering Bob or any of the other Socs.

-Dallas gets really upset during Johnny's recovery, and he drinks and smokes a lot more, even going so far as to purposefully avoid Johnny at times.

-He sort of forgets that Johnny needs him there, but when he remembers and sobers up, he refuses to leave his side.

-He doesn't care that the others can see how much he cares about Johnny, because they all feel just as strongly as he does, minus the gay

-When they go to the drive-in, Dallas probably punches Two-Bit for sneaking up on them

-Two-Bit: _OW- DALLAS MY DAMN NOSE_

-Dallas: _Uh huh, don't pull anything like that ever again. Johnny nearly had a heart attack._

-Ponyboy: _Yeah but- his nose-_

-Dallas: _You two can be matching, if you want._

-Johnny thinks that Dallas goes a bit far sometimes, but he does appreciate everything he does for him.

-He secretly likes the attention from Dallas, and likes how safe he feels with him as well

-Even if the safe feeling is because people are scared of Dallas, Johnny will take what he can get.

-He plans on paying Dallas back someday, but he's not sure how. He figures he'll figure it out eventually.

-Johnny is somewhat aware that Dallas likes him, but he'd never tell anyone about it, not even Ponyboy.

-He wants Dallas to work things out at his own pace, even if it means waiting years for him.

-But of course, Johnny doesn't have that much time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea credits!  
> text posts 1 & 2- yours truly  
> headcanon/drabble- yours truly


	15. the Curtis gang and their swearing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Curtis gang and how they all swear :))  
> (Headcanon chapter)

**-Ponyboy** uses a lot of "lesser" swears (damn, hell, etc.) but every now and then he'll use a heavier swear

-Darry always gives him a look any time he swears at all

-He rarely ever uses them to insult others, and when he does it's always towards the Socs

**-Sodapop** swears moderately, but not usually in front of Ponyboy or Darry

-He'll still swear in front of girls though, Soc or otherwise

-He likes to call his friends swears as a joke (asshole, shithead, etc.) but he does use them to insult others as well

-He and Steve definitely call each other weird shit like 50% of the time

**-Darry** doesn't swear a lot, just because he doesn't see the point in it

-He never made a habit of it either, unlike most other greasers

-He also wants to set an example for Ponyboy, but considering all of the people he hangs out with, he knows it wouldn't do much

-He encourages the gang not to swear when they're at the house because he doesn't want Ponyboy having the same language as them

-Whenever anyone in the gang slips up he either looks at them like a disappointed dad or he gets upset enough to raise his voice at them

**-Steve** swears too fucking much

-Like the dude just won't stop??

-He uses swears really lightly, and almost always drops a "fuck" or a "shit" in every conversation

-It's one of the reasons why Soda does most of the talking to customers at the DX.

-He tries not to when he's at the Curtis house or when he's in front of Johnny, but most of the time he can't help it

-Steve: _ow- god fucking-_

-Darry: ** _STEVE_**

-Steve: _I'M SORRY OK_

**-Johnny** doesn't like to swear

-He does swear sometimes, just to kind of be "one of the gang", but he prefers not to

-It's half because he has decent manners and half because he hears a lot of swearing at home

**-Dallas** surprisingly swears less than Steve

-Personally, Dallas likes to swear

-He still swears more than the others- except for Steve

-He does it casually to seem tuff, like he doesn't care about his language at all

-When he's angry he uses swears to make himself look extra intimidating


	16. the potluck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An imagined potluck with the Curtis gang. I wonder just how well it went.  
> (Drabble/Text Post chapter)

-One day, Darry gets extremely tired of cooking and being the main provider for everyone in the gang.

-So.. he tells them that they're going to have a potluck. Just once.

-Ponyboy and Sodapop are both clueless, even though Darry explained what a potluck was at least four times

-Two-Bit already knew that his mom was going to be cooking that night, so he was just going to take whatever she made

-Steve..god bless Steve. He can't cook for shit and his dad sure as hell wasn't going to cook anything for him

-Johnny had some money saved up for something like a this, so he was actually pretty excited to bring something

-Dallas tried to protest but immediately got shut down by a look from Darry

-(even he knows not to fuck with Darry)

-After everything was somewhat sorted, they all showed up at the house the next day.

-It goes about as well as you'd expect.

-Darry: _Finally, a day where I don't have to cook everything. So what did everyone bring?_

-Sodapop: _*raising his hand* uhh I forgot to bring something_

-Darry: _I don't know HOW, we literally live in the same h-_

-Ponyboy: _yeah I forgot too so I just brought a book_

-Darry: _why am I not surprised?_

-Two-Bit: _I had my mom's casserole, but I may or may not have eaten it on the way here so do you just want the dish or-?_

-Steve: _I can't cook so I brought a football_

-Darry:

-Darry: _YOU HAD ONE JOB_

-Darry: _DO NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT A POTLUCK IS_

-Naturally, Darry gets upset.

-And also naturally, Dallas is late.

-Dallas: _why the hell are you yelling?_

-Darry: _NONE OF THEM EVEN-_

-Dallas: _actually, I don't care. I'm probably the only one who brought something important, anyway._

-Ponyboy: _..but you aren't holding anything?_

-Dallas: _I brought Johnny._

-Johnny: _*coming up behind Dallas* and I brought cake!_

-Darry: _*sighing* of course Johnny's the only one who brought anything edible..none of you ever surprise me anymore.._

-(a few minutes later)

-Two-Bit: _*digging into his slice of cake* thanks for bringing this, man. I was starving!_

-Darry: _you just ate an entire casserole._

-Two-Bit: _shhh, that's in the past now._

-Ponyboy: _mhm, thanks Johnnycake- wait._

-Steve: _oh fuck._

-Johnny: _*looking down at his plate* oh my god I'm a cannibal_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idea credits!  
> everything by me :)  
> sorry for the sudden break lmao, a few things came up


End file.
